A Date and DOOM
by SlayerBVC
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are finally going out on their first date. Problem is, DOOM has chosen this night to conduct another scheme, interrupting their outing.
1. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 1: **Setting the Stage

**Note: **Make sure you've read 'Avenger' before going on.

_Suburban Petropolis, Puppy Residence  
><em>_Dudley Puppy's Room, 5:47 PM_

It was nearly a week and a half since the whole ordeal with Jack. Peg Puppy was understandably concerned when Chief Dumbrowski had described what happened to her son. But she had gained a lot more respect for Kitty after Dudley told her how she had helped him.

Since then he had been recovering quite well, the worst of his bruises were dissipating, most of the shaving cuts and abrasions had healed, and his black eye was starting to get better. Though the head doctor said that it might take up to a month for his fur to fully grow back, and until then The Chief was requiring him to wear pants for obvious reasons.

And that was something that Dudley was looking forward to as he cringed in pain after he put his bare paw under the scalding water from his shower. No fur meant that he was feeling the full force of the hot water on his skin, and it was not fun in the least, especially when he kept forgetting that it [his fur] wasn't there. Though with how special tonight was for him, he honestly could have ignored the hot water.

Tonight was his first date with his partner and crush, Kitty Katswell. This was the happiest moment in his life so far, even moreso than when he became a TUFF agent. There was very little crime going on today and The Chief was nice enough to let them both go early so they'd be able to get ready, under the condition that they stop any crimes that happen tonight.

After he'd finished drying himself off and pulling on a pair of slacks, Dudley went back to his bedroom and spent the next ten minutes searching through his dress shirts and jackets before deciding on a grey-blue dress shirt and a charcoal jacket. He almost forgot to take his blaster with him, as he tucked it inside the jacket.

He knew he wouldn't get out the door without letting his mom see him. Peg was in the kitchen making dinner when her son cleared his throat. She turned around to see him all dolled up for his night out. "Oh Dudley, well don't you look dapper. *sigh* I can't believe my little pup's going on his first date, where has the time gone?"

"I think I kind of know what you mean mom. I can still remember when I was one and Dad was...well...*" Dudley stopped, realizing that he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Your father would have been just as happy for you as I am son." Peg assured him as Dudley got down and hugged her. "Have fun dear."

"I'll try to Mom." he said as he left the house for Kitty's.

_Downtown Petropolis, Cat Walk  
><em>_Kitty Katswell's Apartment, 6:12 PM_

Kitty couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor pup when she saw the state he was in a week and half ago. She had concluded that he deserved a chance after what he'd been through, and even had to admit that she was probably falling for him too.

She had already gotten herself together by now and was wearing a dark red top, a beige skirt and a black jacket. Unlike her partner, this wasn't her first time on a date, though given who her last dates were with, she was more than happy to start fresh. Her last outing with Jack had still left a sour taste in her mouth months later.

But Kitty had a feeling that this would go better than that. Though both her and Dudley honestly had no idea where they wanted to go to, and they were scouting out restaurants today while they were doing their patrol. At least they had managed to narrow it down to three restaurants.

_Petropolis Docks, DOOM Petropolis HQ  
><em>_6:26 PM_

Larry, Ollie, and Francisco were watching pirated cable TV at their HQ, though they had all agreed that it was preferable to what their boss was doing at the moment. Being in a call with DOOM's Leader, Dr. Billuck.

"Snaptrap I will not keep breaking you out of prison, unless you've gotten results that I consider acceptable. You're very fortunate that you were successful a month ago."

"Boss, um... no offense sir, but if we're so successful, why not break us out sooner."

"Oh I'm sorry, and try to hack into the prison's new high security locks computer without any prior knowledge on how to do so? Yeah, no. TUFF would have been able to trace it back to my location in no time if I'd tried doing that. _Be grateful that I let you out at all._" Garret said to the rodent.

"*sigh* Yes, sir. And your orders." Snaptrap said begrudgingly.

"The Jewels of the Nile are arriving at the Petropolis Museum of Natural History tonight. I want you and your men to obtain them through whatever means necessary. I intend to ransom them for a ludicrous sum of money. Am I clear?"

"Yes boss I understand. But about that day off I asked you about."

"We've been through this before you twit. Stop asking." Billuck said cutting the transmission.

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes<em>

1.) I believe that Peg is a widow. I have Mr. Puppy dying of heart failure when Dudley was a year old.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Date, Interrupted

**Chapter 2: **Date, Interrupted

_Downtown Petropolis, Cat Walk  
><em>_Kitty Katswell's Apartment, 6:31 PM_

Dudley was right outside of his partner's apartment, this was it. It was certainly preferable to the circumstances the last time he had come here. He knocked on her door and after a few seconds Kitty opened up. Dudley thought that she looked amazing in what she had picked out.

Kitty thought that her partner cleaned up rather nicely, in spite of his current lack of fur. But after about several seconds of awkward silence caused by the two checking the other out, she cleared her throat. "So you ready Dudley." Kitty asked him. "Oh yeah of course." he replied snapping himself out of his trance as they went outside and got in the TUFF-Mobile. The Chief had told Kitty to bring it back to her apartment with her. He wanted them to have it at their disposal in case if any villains did attack.

"Okay so what did we narrow it down to again?" Kitty asked as Dudley took a paper pad out from the glove box that he'd been writing on earlier. "Um... let's see here. That Italian restaurant you used to go to with Jack." Dudley started. "I thought I said I never wanted to go back there." Kitty added in. "Oh right sorry forgot that." he apologized crossing that off of their list.

"Guess 'Our Old Stomping Ground' is also out too. Huh, in retrospect maybe I shouldn't have been the one to do this." Dudley said crossing that off too. "I got an idea. How about that new steak and seafood place that opened last month." Kitty suggested. "You mean the one that just opened downtown, what was the name of it. Oh, Surf and Turf Grill. Hey sounds better than any of the places I came up with." He said happily as Kitty started driving downtown.

_Petropolis Museum of Natural History, Back Entrance  
><em>_7:04 PM_

The last light inside of the museum had gone out a short while ago. Snaptrap and Ollie were hiding in the bushes along the back driveway, Larry and Francisco were in the museum's basement waiting to give Dr. Billuck an opening to disable the security measures in the building.

"What's keeping them. This is taking forever." Snaptrap complained.

"Keep your jaw shut, the truck is right on schedule. You're all at your positions, and for now, TUFF is none the wiser. Follow through on the plan or you will regret it, acknowledged." Dr. Billuck said to his underlings.

"Yes sir." "Jerk."

"Keep that mouth closed Verminious." Garret ordered again. "Target is inbound, no moving until I give the order." the platypus said as he watched the unmarked truck pull up the the back gate of the Museum. The back door of the truck rolled up as Larry and Francisco watched the drivers and museum personnel offload various Egyptian artifacts. Finally seeing the jewels be the last out. "And, start."

_Downtown Petropolis, Surf and Turf Grill  
><em>_7:46 PM_

The restaurant wasn't too crowded, which surprised the two agents since the food that they had just ordered was extremely good. Dudley ordered a porterhouse steak, and Kitty got the restaurant's specialty grilled tuna. They were talking about how they needed come here more often now, but then Kitty asked Dudley about his dad since she'd never heard him or Peg mention him.

The heavy sigh and tears that were forming in the mutt's eyes told her all that she needed to know. "I'm so sorry to hear that Dudley. How old were you when he...passed on."

"I was one."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Kitty apologized. "It's okay. You had no way of knowing that." he assured her.

After they'd paid for their food, they were going back to Kitty's to watch a movie when both of their communicators went off. And Chief Dumbrowski showed up on them.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, DOOM is taking the Jewels of the Nile from the Petropolis Museum of Natural History."

"Well, there goes the rest of our night." Kitty said disappointedly

"Let's get going. The faster we stop them, the more time we'll have." Dudley said jumping into the passenger seat. "Right." Kitty said following suit.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

None

* * *

><p>Last Chapter is next.<p>

Please Review


End file.
